


Just A Little Longer.�

by Skaii (smolangrygermankid)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Keith, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mildly OOC, Possible Character Death, RIP, coffee shop AU, i dont know where this is going to go, idk why im writng this, im sorry for this, keith goes into little space because it calms him down, my bby keith, my bby lance, possible ddlb, selfharm?, they just need a hug, this is a self indulgent fic okay, vent - Freeform, wtf are these tags even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolangrygermankid/pseuds/Skaii
Summary: Keith, was mentally abused by his foster families. All of them, but he was used to it. He has been floating around in the system for as long as he could remember.Lance, was physically abused by his father. His father had found out he was bisexual and went berzerk. Ever since then it was a normal occurrence to get beaten.Keith gets to be 18 and he goes to a small community college that he can barely afford on top of his apartment costs. He's managing to pay all of these costs by working at a local coffee shop ran by a very friendly woman named Allura. Here he meets his best and only friend Katie.Lance turns 18 and finally gets out of his abusive home, glad his mother isn't abused because if she was he couldn't leave her.He works at a grocery store with Shiro, who takes him in at first. Lance finally convinces Hunk to let him live with him, under only one condition. They go to the community college together.They all meet eventually and a friendship blooms, maybe even more...





	1. Keith.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself; i need this.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself%3B+i+need+this.).



> Welcome aboard explorers ! I honestly don't know how much I'll update,, but I'll try my best !!!! Anyway, sorry for the heavy topics, I just need to vent. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Feedback is g r e a t l y appreciated so if you have any suggestions for where you want the story to go comment :) This chapter is kinda gonna be a background story on Keith? next chapter will be Lance though. Okie Dokie let's get started I guess !

Keith loved rain. Partly because the sound drowned out all of the yelling of his foster parents, but mostly because it was so damn calming.

He leaned against the window watching every drop race to the bottom. He focused and followed one that fell faster than all the others. He watched as the droplet plunged faster to its death. He wished he was that drop of rain.

"Did you hear me young man? Are you even listening?" his foster father, Brandy, said in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, may you please repeat sir?"

"You need to clean up this damn room! It's like a pig stye in here! Unacceptable, when your mother gets home she's going to have a fit if she sees your room like this! I suggest you clean it up before she arrives."

"Yes sir." Keith said as he pried himself from the window.  _Farewell sweet drops of rain, I shall be back soon._  

Brandy scoffed, quickly put a peice of trash on his dresser, making sure he didn't notice, and shut the door. Keith sighed as he picked up the dirty laundry his foster father had dumped on the floor and called that a "pig stye". He didn't understand why every foster parent pair hated him so much. Was he really that worthless? 

He put his laundry basket down and layed on his bed listening to the rain. Slowly, he was lulled to sleep by the constant tapping on the window.

Keith woke when he heard his foster mother yelling. "Absolutely unacceptable! You sleep when you have this mess to clean up?" she said picking up the trash his father left on his dresser. "Filthy, absolutely filthy!"

"Ma'am that wasn't mine," Keith said with a weak voice. Partly because he was just sleeping and partly because his foster mother was horrifying.

"Are you implying your father put it there? Unbelievable! You're grounded until your 18th birthday and then you're never to be seen in this house again you hear me! The days you're grounded you better be packing. Goodnight," she said as she walked out making sure to slam the door shut.

Keith sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands. He sighed and tried to make a plan on getting a job so he could have a source of money secured before he was booted out. 

Keith packed what little stuff he had until midnight. When he saw the lights turn off, he waited a few minutes and then snuck out to the computer room. His foster parents never let him use the computer, but he had an assumption of how to use it. He logged on and typed in "jobs near me".  He scrolled through his options, but only one caught his eye.

_Voltron Coffee Shop: Barista needed ASAP!!_

Keith clicked on the link and filled out the application hoping they would respond immediately, despite the hour. He waited about five minutes when he noticed there was a response, " _Hello I am Allura, the owner of the shop. I looked over your application and I think you're perfect! I hate to make your first day on your birthday but that's when we need you to start. Thank you and I'll see you in 2 days!"_

Keith smiled. Like he actually smiled. Being in foster care for as long as he remembered, he hasn't smiled not even once. It kinda felt good.

He shut down the computer, walked back upstairs, and had the most peaceful sleep he's ever had in his life.

- _time skip-_

Keith woke up at what he guessed was about 1 PM. He was excited that he got that much sleep, he usually got like 5 hours. 

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, messing up the mullet he didn't even want. The only reason he had it was his foster parents never took him to get a haircut. He looked out across his now empty, except for furniture, room and chanted in his head.  _Just a little longer, tomorrow. Tomorrow. That's it._

 He smiled to himself as he gathered clothes and a towel out of the boxes. He walked to the bathroom that was right next to his bedroom and started the shower. 

When he was finished with his shower he changed and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He grabbed a banana, and he peeled it hearing another argument bloom.


	2. Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS AND SHIT. 2 PEOPLE BOOKMARKED IT AND PEOPLE LEFT KUDOS. BLESS ALL YOUR HEARTS!!  
> Henlo I am updating twice in the same week?? Okay don't expect me to update that much because I'm terrible at updating. Anyway this chapter is focusing on introducing Lance! The introductory chapters are shorter than the rest so don't worry it's not going to be that short all the time ^~^. Anyway enjoy Lance's intro!  
> Also quick note if I get any of the spanish wrong please correct me !! translations are at the end !!

Lance came out to his family as bisexual about a year ago. Ever since then he has been enduring beatings from his father, about everytime he sees him. It's like he looks at Lance's face and it triggers something in him. Something very homophobic/biphobic and very violent. Lance however, only had to endure it one more day since tomorrow was his 18 birthday.

Lance had been working at   _"Altean Grocery Store"_ since he was about 16. He was a bagger at first, but was promoted to cashier when the manager, Coran, saw his amazing customer service. Working as a cashier he got closer to the other cashiers, or rather one in particular. The tall bulky man with a white tuft of hair surrounded by a black undershave. Yep, the one and only Shiro.

Everyone who shopped at that store knew Shiro. His kind nature, and absolute attractiveness. Being a bisexual, Lance could say  _damn_ this guy was attractive. However, he would never date let alone fuck him, he was a giant teddy bear Lance saw as an older brother figure. In fact he trusted him so much he told him his situation. Shiro offered Lance a place on his couch until he could find a roommate or place to live when he turned 18. 

Lance had a tough day at work today. He came home and walked immediately upstairs only grunting when his mother said "Hola miel, bienvenido a casa." He flopped on his bed and sighed. _Tomorrow, that was it. Just a little longer._ He partly couldn't believe he would be a legal adult tomorrow. He still can't believe he made it through that absolute hell of a year.

He texted Shiro, asking about the moving in situation.

_Lance: Hey Shiro, what time do you want me to bring the boxes to your house. Dont worry I don't have many :p_

_Shiro: Don't worry about how many you have, make sure you get all your stuff. You get come here at about 10AM if that's okay with you?_

_Lance: Alrighty._

Lance didn't think 10AM would come fast enough. Then, he passed out praying he wouldn't be woken up by his father.

- _time skip-_

Lance woke up at about 8AM.  _Two hours. T w o hours._ He got up and gathered his boxes to the corner of the room so he could get them easily when he left. He hoped to avoid his father completely all morning so he wouldn't have any fresh bruises.

He got a towel from one of his sibling's dresser and walked into the bathroom. He undressed and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, which was pretty hot. When he stepped under the water his skin immediately reacting already flushing and tightening,  his blood boiling. He sat down in the tub of his shower, hissing at the sting of his bruises and cuts from his father. He tried to survey the damage he had done. There were about 12 bruises on his stomach, 5 on both arms, and one faint ne on his cheek. That one had healed up about last week.

When Lance got out the shower it was 9:30. He had been in the shower for an hour and a half? Damn.

He walked to his bedroom and put on some clothes he didn't really care about. Besides he was just moving in, not like he needed to impress any cute girls or guys.

Shiro's apartment was about 20 minutes away, so by the time he loaded the car and left, he would get there almost right at 10.

He started carrying his boxes down to his car and put them in the trunk and the backseat. He had very few boxes, since he didn't want to crowd Shiro's place with his junk. Everything else he left for his siblings. 

He walked back in to hug everyone goodbye, hoping his father wouldn't hit him before he left. His two little sisters ran up to him and hugged his legs, "Lance please don't go!"

His 14 year old brother pitched in, "yeah Lance please?"

"He has to mijo," his mother said walking forward to hug him. She kissed his forehead even though she was shorter than him, and whispered in his ear, "you be careful out there miel."

"Gracias mama, te amo. I'll text you all the time," he said heading toward the door. "I'll call you too," he walked out towards his car. Lance blew a kiss toward the household he grew up in and got in his car driving away. Where had his dad been? Maybe his dad was excited and didn't want anyone to know. Whatever his dad is in the past now. He is starting a new life for himself.

He arrived at Shiro's apartment complex at  10:11. He inhaled and knocked on the apartment number Shiro had given him the day before at work,  _5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations: "Hola miel, bienvenido a casa"- "Hi honey, welcome home"


End file.
